Chocolate Nocturne
by nekotakuchan
Summary: Our reunion in the middle of cold winter, with chocolate between us. Two-shots. Taku-Mitsu fluff. Please read and review.
1. First Part: Chocolate Cookies and Pocky

Hi, guys! I'm nekoTaku-chan. And this is my 3rd project, after 'Lost' and 'Sukiyaki Panic!' titled 'Chocolate Nocturne'.But that don't mean if 'Lost' will stop updated, it's still on going. I just make one-shot (two-shots this time) for some breaks from writing it.

I know that there will be a lot of grammatical errors in this fanfic because English is not my first language, so please understand it.

It is written in Kira Takuto's point of view, and I think it's really OOC, out of character. So, don't try to connect it with the real plot in Fullmoon wo Sagashite, you'll get confuse.

Disclaimer: I never own Fullmoon wo Sagashite and its cute characters, they belongs to Arina Tanemura, although I always want to kidnap Kira Takuto (only him).

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Chocolate Nocturne -**

**First Part ~ Chocolate Cookies and Pocky ~**

_Our reunion in the middle of cold winter, with chocolate between us._

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

I looked at my watch, didn't realize that it was almost 10 o'clock at night. The city was lightening up with many lamps which well arranged to give the pedestrians and car drivers a good sight on the road. Its various colors made a beautiful sight in the middle of this snowy night. I walked slowly on the busy city walk, although most of people here preferred to walk faster as long as they could get home quickly, but I was too exhausted because of today's work, no more energy left to walk fast like them. Coldness chills the whole body. This year winter was unexpected; it was much colder than last year.

There was a shop on my way home, a little shop which sold a lot of sweet and adorable look cakes and pastries. It always got everyone's attention, especially kids. Not only because of its interesting decoration, but also because there was an employee who always gave people who passed the shop a little gift and cookies with their animal outfits. I was sure that it would get kids attention. Just when I passed that store today, I saw that employee wore a brown deer outfit this time, and the kids cheerily gathered around him with their hands up, asked for the delicious cookies.

Maybe because I was too paid attention to that shop, I didn't realize if someone was running towards me, and she suddenly bumped me.

"Auch! It hurts!" she mumbled softly as rubbed her butt which kissed the ground.

Lucky me, I was stronger than her, therefore I didn't get hurt at all.

"Are you okay?" I gave her a hand, offered a help, "I'm sorry, I didn't even paid attention at the road" I asked for her apology as helped her to get up.

"It's okay. I'm okay actually" answered her as she began to stand up. But she said that while rubbed her butt, which made me sure that she wasn't okay at all.

I looked at her appearance; long brown hair covered her face with a flower hairpin on it. I couldn't saw her face, she hung her head low, but I was sure that she was pretty. She wore a long dark blue coat and a black short skirt under it, combined with her long socks and brown short boots. A good combination so far, pretty on her.

She suddenly lifted her head, and looked at me who still held her hand, "I'm sorry, but I must-" she stopped her sentence, and I could see that she deadly surprised when looked closely at my face, "Ki-Kira Takuto?"

I gasped, she called my name.

"Do I know you?" I said automatically.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How cruel of you, Takuto! Forget me that easy" said her a little louder while mixed her coffee with a lot of sugar and milk. She loves sugar, just like the past days, never change.

After I brought back my past days memories, I finally recognized her as my high school friend. No, a close friend maybe, but nothing more. Her name is Kouyama Mitsuki. Back then, she was my desk mate and it made us became closer. Our rank in high school was always on the top. If I got the first, she would get the second, and vice versa until we graduated. She is really smart, believe me. But unfortunately, because her family didn't have money to enroll her to university, she decided to start worked after our high school graduation until now, I presume.

We were in the café near the place where we met just now. She recommended it to me. It was her favorite café to take some breaks after her works were over. Such a warm atmosphere here, really contrast with the weather out there, cold and snowy. Mitsuki ordered coffee for herself and a cup of hot chocolate for me.

"We didn't see each other these past years, of course it's normal if my memories about you began to fade away" I was being persistent.

She took a sip of her coffee, "Ah, that's right! It's been _so_ long, isn't it?"

"There you realize it, don't you?" I said simply as added some milk into my chocolate.

Mitsuki took a spoon of her cake, and chewed it slowly, "Then say, Takuto" she stopped her sentence to swallow the cake, "How is it like, become a successor of Kira family?"

I suddenly stopped drank after heard her question. Surprised, of course.

I'm Kira Takuto. There is 'Kira' name on it. Yes, that's right. My family has a huge company that lays its hands on financial business. These years it starts grows bigger and bigger, and at last it becomes the most powerful company in this country. At least that was what some business magazines said. And with some luck −and bloodline of course, I instantly become the successor of this honored family. Great, isn't it?

But not for me.

"Distressing, for real" I answered, put down my cup.

"Aah, really? Even for that brilliant brain like yours?"

"Sometimes a brilliant brain don't solve everything"

"How can that happen? When we were still in high school, you were famous as a clever, smart, perfect, powerful −and kind of that student, and now you are knocking down just when you titled as Kira family's successor? Geez, what a world..." she said, complained at my inability to face my fate become a successor.

I couldn't be defeated, "Come to my office, do my work for the whole day and you'll know what is it like" I challenged the second rank.

"Aah, I can't wait for that" she replied. And that was enough to shut my mouth.

There was silence for a moment between us. Then Mitsuki began to talk again.

"Chocolate huh?" she suddenly asked me. And I lifted my head to face her.

"What?" I asked her back, didn't understand what was that mean.

"Chocolate, your favorite. Since high school you always _love_ chocolate, don't you?" she showed her brilliant smile to me while looked closely at my hot chocolate.

I left a small chuckle, "Ah, you still remember it" I put down the cup again, "Actually, I started to _love_ chocolate long before entered high school. Just say that chocolate is the reason why I still can blinked my eyes till now"

"Just like a car, chocolate is like your gasoline, isn't it? You have told me those words" Mitsuki continued my words, smile still plastered on her face, "It's rare for a boy to like sweet things like chocolate, Takuto"

"Are you being sarcastic to say that I'm not a boy, Mitsuki?"

"I don't say that by the way. You say it yourself" she drank her coffee again, "Even a girl like me prefer coffee than chocolate"

"Each people is different, Mitsuki" I defended my chocolate.

Mitsuki just laughed as she heard my sentence, "That's right"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was several days after my last meeting with Mitsuki. And here I was, in my room checked all of those difficult documents for the upcoming company meeting. My eyes were sore and my head began to get ache, so I decided to take a rest and went home earlier today. I packed the documents which I haven't read it and put it in my bag. I didn't care if father would scold me after that. My body was tired, it couldn't be forced anymore. I would sick if I was being stubborn. But I wasn't that stupid. I still love my body, still wanted to keep it healthy.

After went out from the office, I walked to my house which not really far from there, but enough to made someone got tired. I didn't use to call my family driver to pick me up. It was too childish, I thought. I preferred to walk and enjoyed the city which changed everyday. And the most, −I didn't know about it too, I always got interest with that little shop, and its doll employee. Today when I passed it, I saw the employee had change the outfit, became a blue cat outfit this time. That employee still gathered with children, just like usual.

I looked at them, gathered cheerily just because of some cookies that they got. Not silly I mean, just brought back my childhood memories. Yes, I have did that too when I still kid. And of course most of children did that too.

Few minutes later, I could see that the blue cat didn't have more cookies for the children, and they began to go to their own home. But I still there, stood in front of that shop, watched the blue cat waved its hand to the children.

Then suddenly, that blue cat looked at me with its big and round blue eyes. I surprised of course, didn't think if that cat would notice my presence while I watched secretly not far from there. The blue cat looked at me carefully, and I began to get nervous because of it. And it began to walk closer to me.

"What?" I asked the odd cat that stood right in front of me now.

I thought its big eyes began to look closely at my face while its hand searched something in its cookies basket, seemed that it had no cookies left, because the children have got it all. But surprisingly, there was still one bag left. One bag cookies tidily packed with plastic and tied with blue and golden ribbon. The cookies looked delicious −for me, at least, with chocolate covered its top side.

Then the cat gave those cookies to me.

"For me?" asked me, didn't understand what was going on.

But the blue cat just nodded. And out of the blue, it stretched my cheeks with its two big hands.

"Auch! What are you doing?" I complained as rubbed my cheeks which started to become colored a slight pink right now.

After that, the cat stretched its own blue cheeks too.

"Smile" I guessed what was that mean, "You want me to smile?"

It nodded its big head. Then it ran cheerily back to the cake shop while moved its arms and the basket to the front and back, seemed like that cat felt really happy.

Several minutes later, I was still shocked and felt dumbfounded. I didn't get what was going on just now. I looked at that little bag of cookies which I held on my hand. I couldn't lie, it were looked delicious. But I confused why that cat gave this cookies to me instead gave it to the children who like it more. Was it because that cat has got bored with the children, so it gave the last cookies to me? I didn't understand too.

I put all of my concentration on those chocolate cookies and didn't realize that a little boy came near me, "Whoa! You get it too, nii-chan!" he screamed happily.

I turned to him and answered, "Yes, I get it too" while showed him those cookies.

"That's different with mine!" he gave me his cookies which he held on his right hand.

I took a look at those cookies. He was right; his cookies were different with mine. While my cookies had chocolate cream covered its top, that boy's weren't had those chocolate cover. His cookies were all vanilla flavored without any chocolate cover on it.

I surprised again, seemed like the cookies that the blue cat gave me wasn't an ordinary cookies which it had for those children. Just like special cookies only for me, perhaps.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was true that I was curious with that cat. And here I was, in front of that cake shop, watched secretly, waited for that cat which hasn't appeared today. That was a cold enough night to wander around the city, but I couldn't hold my curiosity anymore. It tickled me every time that cat popped in my mind. And those cookies were such delicious ones. It was rare for that kind of free-charge cookies to have great taste, just like the ones which my family patissier always made. And honestly, I would glad if I could get some more today; the chocolate flavored one of course.

I looked at my watch sometimes. And it was seven pm in the night this time. Snow began to pour down, covered the black asphalt with that white and cold things. I realized that it was almost thirty minutes after I started to spy that cat. And luckily, that cat appeared at the end. Now the children gathered around it and the cat started to give its cookies. I took a look at the children who walked passed me while brought the cookies in their hands. Chocolate cookies this time, the chocolate cream wasn't became its cover, but it was a real chocolate cookies. So that time I realized that cookies which the blue cat gave me several days ago wasn't special cookies for me as I thought, it was just ordinary cookies which blue cat also gave to other children.

I felt so stupid, waiting patiently for that blue cat in this cold night, hoped that I would know the reason why it gave one of those special cookies for me. But in fact, it wasn't _that_ special. And it was really weird that I felt disappointed.

Hey, it was just a blue cat, Takuto! Well not a real blue cat, but it was just someone who would gave those cookies randomly to the people who passed by only for made them interested and finally came to that cake shop. Haha. That was right. Maybe actually that time it considered me the same as other people who walked passed by, never saw me as a special person. And luckily, when the blue cat gave me its last cookies bag, those cookies were different with that little boy's. Maybe other children got the same kind with me, I just didn't know it.

Aha, it made sense.

I was going to continue my way home when someone patted my shoulder lightly.

I turned around and saw that blue cat was right in front of me now. I surprised and it made me couldn't say any word at all. It took a while for me to speak again.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I spoke haltingly.

But it was still the same with several days before. The blue cat didn't say anything. It just looked closely at me with its two round eyes. And then the blue cat took something from its pocket. I could see that it was a box which covered with star patterned wrapping sheet, and a blue ribbon which tied on it made it looked cuter.

And surprisingly, the blue cat handed that present to me.

"What? Is it for me?" asked me while accept that present with my both hands.

Then the blue cat took my hands and pushed it to my chest. It patted the present which I held in my hands smoothly.

"So, it's really for me?" I asked the blue cat once again.

It nodded.

I looked down at the present on my chest. Once again, I felt dumbfounded and speechless. Two days ago, it gave me cookies and when the children got a bag of cookies, I got a box of present this time. I surprised of course, maybe it was true that I was a special person for this blue cat.

The blue cat turned around and walked happily back to the cake shop.

"Hey!" I called that kind-hearted blue cat.

It turned its head to face me.

"Tha-Thank you!" I said a bit louder, since the blue cat was a bit far from my spot.

It nodded and waved its hand at me then began to continue its way back to the shop.

After waved back at that cat, I looked at the present in my hand. I couldn't wait until I got home to open it. So, I tore the wrapping sheet impatiently and saw what was inside.

A chocolate-flavored Pocky this time.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And it's the end of the first part. What do you think?

Don't forget to leave reviews, guys! Because I will really appreciate it! \\^o^/


	2. Second Part: The Mysterious Blue Cat

We meet again with the second part of this story! I have told you that it is two-shots, haven't I? So this chapter will be the last chapter.

Thank you to charli-luv, ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123, and kyo'skitten.1 for reviewed the previous chapter.

I know that there will be a lot of grammatical errors in this fanfic because English is not my first language, so please understand it.

Disclaimer: Even I always dream of it, I will never own Fullmoon wo Sagashite. It belongs to Arina Tanemura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**- Chocolate Nocturne -**

**Second Part ~ The Mysterious Blue Cat ~**

_Our reunion in the middle of cold winter, with chocolate between us._

**.**

**..**

…

…**.**

"Really? A blue cat that always give you chocolate?" Mitsuki surprised, half-shouted at her words just now.

I took a sip of my chocolate milk, then said, "Not always, actually"

"Okay, most of time" she continued my sentence, "So, how can a blue cat do that sort of thing?" she asked me curiously.

"Well, it's not a real cat as you think. Actually it's just a cake shop employee who wears a blue cat outfit. And since I haven't know that employee's name, so I will just call him −or her the blue cat" explained me.

Mitsuki and I were in our usual café. We used to have meeting here. We decided to make this café became our meeting point since it was near our working place, although a bit further from my office, but it was okay, not a really big deal anyway. Mitsuki told me that she worked in many places in the same time lately. I wonder how she managed her time in a day. Maybe I should try the same method too. She said that she worked in the mini market as a cashier, waitress in a restaurant, and a kind of employee in a little café. I thought that it must be really hard for her, worked all day long to bring up her family. Really contradictory with me.

Mitsuki being curious, "And lately that blue cat gave you your favorite chocolate?" her question made me out of my own thought.

"Yeah, I wonder how that blue cat know if I _love_ chocolate" answered me, as I drank my chocolate milk again.

"But most of people like chocolate, Takuto. Maybe that blue cat just randomly gave a chocolate to you?" she took a spoon of her strawberry cake.

"But just think about it, Mitsuki! When those children got a bunch of vanilla cookies, I was the only one who got the chocolate one! And when they got chocolate cookies, it gave me a box of chocolate Pocky! It's really strange, isn't it? Do you still think that it just a coincidence?" I was being persistent.

Mitsuki's eyes widened, I thought she surprised at my action which unusual just now, "Hey, calm down, Takuto! It's not a big problem anyway. You impossibly can die just because of it!" she said to me, tried to calm me down.

"Yeah, but my curiosity is the one which can kill me" I answered simply.

The brown haired girl left a little laughter, "Seems that you really interested in that blue cat, Takuto" and she took a sip of her coffee.

I drank my chocolate milk, "Yes, I think I do, Mitsuki" I answered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Was it stupid? But I thought it wasn't. Even after I talked about it with Mitsuki, my curiosity grew bigger. And today I decided to spy that blue cat once again. But this time I would make a big move. I would make that blue cat took off its doll head, so I could see the real face of that cat. And if I could, I would ask about the reason why it always gave me a different kind of gift while those children got the same kind among them. I was curious! Really curious!

I walked slowly on the way home, just like usual; passed many little shops which decorated in red, green, and golden colors with Christmas tree on each side of entrance door. Yes, it was almost Christmas day! I counted it would come in five days. I never used to spend Christmas Eve with my family or friends. My parents were busy with their own business and I never have a real friend. I mean, the 'friends' who I knew all this time just use my position as Kira family's successor for their own benefits. So, don't ever think that I would call them 'friends'.

I was right in front of that cake shop now. But it was so strange that the blue cat wasn't there. The one who gave children cookies was a brown deer. I thought it was the blue cat's turn today, because yesterday I saw the brown deer was the one who did it. But why it wasn't the blue cat? I wondered why. Actually, I wanted to asked that deer why the blue cat didn't appear. Did something happen to him −or her? But I thought if I asked now it would disturb his −or her work, so I would wait until the deer finished its job.

It wasn't a really good weathered day. Snow poured down all day long, and it made the temperature decrease quickly. I had waited there almost in thirty minutes, and I started to feel cold. I couldn't hold it any longer, I wanted to get home. This chillness could kill me. But I tried to be patient and believed that the deer's work would over soon. And luckily, it was true. Right after all that kids dismissed, I walked toward that deer and surprisingly, he −or she walked toward me too.

That brown deer looked at me closely, then gave me a box while said, "Here"

Finally, there was an employee from that shop who could say something.

"What? Is it for me?" I asked him −it was a man I though, when he talked the voice was like a man's voice, and took the present.

"Yeah. Do you know my friend, the blue cat?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course I know!" I thought I could have conversation with this deer.

"She asked me to give it to you"

"She? So, that blue cat is a girl?" finally, I got a big hint.

"Yeah, it's a girl. Why? Out of your expectation?" he said, while took off the head of that animal outfit. So now I could face him face to face.

"No-no! It's just- a bit surprising" I said haltingly, "So, where is she today? Isn't it her turn?" I was being curious.

"She is sick today, so I became her substitute to do her work" answered him, "and she asked me to give that present to you. I don't know what's inside, but it seems important since she wrapped it tidily with wrapping sheet and ribbon."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so" looked at her present in my hand, "By the way, what is her name?" I tried to get more detail information from him.

"Ah, she's right! You'll ask her name! But I'm sorry, I promised her for not tell you her name" he refused my request.

"Oh, come on, just her name and I won't ask you about her anymore"

"I can't. I'm sorry" he lifted his shoulder.

"Okay" I said desperately, gave up, "So, when she starts work again?"

"I don't know. Maybe the day after tomorrow she'll have recovered"

"I hope she will"

The deer looked at my present, "Will you open it?"

He made me remembered about the blue cat's present, and then ripped the wrapping sheet quickly. We looked at the content surprisingly.

"Wow, a Toblerone chocolate. She must think about you a lot" he said and I agreed.

Just after that, the cake shop's owner called him to get back to the store and the brown deer made permission to excuse himself.

"I think I should back to work"

I gasped, remembered something, "Wait! Please tell her that I really thankful for the chocolate! And I hope she will get better soon!"

The deer nodded, "I think she will deadly happy hear that, since she is one of your fan!" he answered while walked back to the shop.

Excuse me, a FAN?

Okay, when I thought about it again, maybe it was true that she _is_ my fan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, I invited Mitsuki to have a meeting with me in our café, just like usual. And now I was waited for her patiently, since she was late today. It was strange that a girl like Mitsuki came late to attend something. Just when we still in high school, she even called as miss on-time, she would impossibly came late. But not for today. It almost twenty minutes from the promised time. And I started to get bored of waiting for her.

To kill time, I took out my cell phone and randomly opened my schedule board in this month. I looked at the calendar; it was Saturday, 21st December. And the Christmas would come in four days. But I haven't made any appointment for dating with someone on the Christmas eve. Some people said that it was really pathetic to spend the whole Christmas eve alone without dating partner in this age −I'm 25 this year, just for you know. But it didn't mean that I wanted it to, I was too busy with my work and maybe that was the main reason why I haven't got a girlfriend yet. So, who would be my dating partner?

But maybe someone could substitute my girlfriend's role. And I knew who the right person was.

Just when I put my cell phone back to my pocket, someone opened the café's door. When I saw it, Mitsuki was the one who came in and she began to walk toward me.

"I think I make you waiting for a pretty long time. I'm sorry, Takuto. I catch a cold and I must go to the doctor today before his clinic closed during the Christmas holiday. I will treat you a chocolate cake for forgiveness" she explained her reason as took a seat in front of me.

"Ah, it's okay, Mitsuki" I said, "But the chocolate cake seems great"

Mitsuki giggled, "I know that you'll forgive me for coming late, but never refuse the chocolate cake, don't you?"

"You know me well, Mitsuki" smile plastered on my face. I took a sip of my hot chocolate, and then asked Mitsuki, "You catch a cold?"

"Yeah, you can tell when look at my appearance today, can't you?" answered her.

She was right. That day, she wore a long coat and shawl which looked really warm, a pair of gloves, and long boots. Moreover, I could see her cheeks turned a bit red and she coughed many times, signed that she really got a pretty bad cold.

"Is it okay for you to fulfill my invitation today?" I asked not sure.

"It's too late for you to say that. I'm already here now" replied her.

I chuckled a little.

The waiter got nearer with us and he gave Mitsuki the menu book, "So, what are you going to tell me today?" she said while read this café's menu.

I put down my cup on the table, "That cat seems to like me a lot. It gave me a Toblerone chocolate yesterday" I began my story, "Ah, don't forget your chocolate cake for me" I said in the middle of my sentence, just for made her remembered about the 'sorry-for-coming-late chocolate cake'.

"Don't worry, Takuto. I _completely_ remember that" she replied intensely, "one cappuccino and two chocolate cakes, please. Thank you" that waiter nodded then came back to the kitchen, "How can you get that conclusion?"

"I think she knows that I love chocolate. She always gives me something which related with chocolate. She knows how to make me happy. Ah, that cat is a girl by the way"

"How do you know that it's a girl?"

"Luckily, her friend told me that the one who become blue cat all this time is a girl"

"Wow. It's a big hint" she smiled simply.

"Yeah, I hope I'll meet her soon"

But Mitsuki just kept silent.

"What? You don't want me to meet her?" I opened the conversation again.

"What is the advantage for me if I do that?" Mitsuki replied coldly.

I wanted to answer honestly, "I'm sure that is a thing that I don't know"

"Then just drink your hot chocolate" she tried to close this conversation subject.

I felt a bit uncomfortable with her attitude this time.

"Is it just me or you're seems so sensitive today?"

"Maybe it's just because I'm a bit sick today. My mood goes down" the waiter came and served her cappuccino and our chocolate cakes, "Thank you" said her to the waiter.

"Okay. I understand that" at the end I was the one who closed that subject.

We kept in silent for a moment. Mitsuki just drank her cappuccino continuously and I began to eat the chocolate cake which she treated.

I was still curious why she become −maybe a bit angry when I told her that the blue cat is a girl. But I also knew that it was a bad decision to ask her about this.

I would try to change the subject.

"Uum.. Mitsuki?" I called her and she lifted her head from the cake to face me.

I continued my sentence, "Do you have time on Christmas eve?"

"What is it about?" she asked me back.

"Umm.. I mean- if you don't have any appointment with your boyfriend on that day, can we- umm.. go out?" I didn't understand why I was so nervous when said that to Mitsuki whereas she is _only_ my friend.

"I don't have boyfriend by the way" she told me.

"So? What's your answer?" asked me impatiently to hear her answer.

Mitsuki thought about it for a while, "I'm afraid I can't, Takuto. You know I work at a café, so it will be really busy on Christmas eve and I can't leave my job" she explained.

"Ah, you are right" I said −honestly a bit sad after hear that.

"I'm sorry, Takuto"

"It's okay, Mitsuki. Don't mind it" replied me then drank my chocolate again.

I could see Mitsuki's expression became gloomy. I thought she must felt sorry for me. Just right after that, Mitsuki's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it.

A moment later, she hung up the phone. Then she suddenly took out her purse and gave some yen to me, "What is it for?" I lifted her money.

She tied her shawl on her neck in hurry while said, "My boss orders me to come to the café right now. And that's for my cappuccino and those chocolate cakes" she buttoned her coat, "I'm sorry for leaving early, Takuto"

I just nodded, a bit dumbfounded.

"See you next time, Takuto!" and she left the café with quick steps.

I just sat there and looked blankly at the yen which she left. I took a sip of my hot chocolate again as something flashed on my mind, something strange about that blue cat.

"Wait. Just think about it again Takuto," I talked to myself, "That blue cat seems to know if I love chocolate, and of course Mitsuki know about it too," I murmured.

Then another thought popped in my mind again.

"Yesterday, her friend told me if she was sick, and today Mitsuki came late because she catch a cold," I stopped, thought as rubbed my chin, "Then that blue cat is a girl-"

I shocked and my eyes widened as I found some connected things which brought me to a surprising conclusion, "Co-could it be-"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Christmas Eve and today I would prove every thought which filled my brain about that blue cat these days. Everyday I thought about it and it made me became more impatient to take off that blue cat's head and knew who it was actually. I was in front of that cake café, and waited for the blue cat finished her job. I was sure that she would come to me after that bunch of kids took the whole cookies she had. But I was afraid if it would take time longer, because it was Christmas Eve. Too many people −kids she must served.

After almost an hour waited, I felt a bit exhausted and I crouched beside a tree near there. Just when I was going to massage my neck, someone walked towards me and her shadow covered me. I lifted my head and saw that blue cat stood right in front of me.

"Oh, you're here finally," I said simply to her.

As usual, she didn't say anything. She just laid her hand which had a box of present in it.

"Is that for me again?" I curiously asked.

She nodded simply. Then after over me that present, she turned and walked back.

But before she was too far, I shouted at her, "What kind of chocolate you give me this time, Mitsuki?"

She stopped walking. I thought she startled too.

"I know if it's you, Mitsuki. I thought about it these days and all the clues bring me to you," I said sincerely. I looked straight at that blue cat's back. I never let her escaped and didn't admit that she was Mitsuki.

The blue cat still kept silent.

"You don't want to admit it?" I forced her again.

But suddenly she started to run. Ran faster and faster went back to the café. I ran after her as fast as I could, didn't want to lose her. She went to that café's back door and tried to hide there. But lucky me, I succeeded grabbed her right hand just before the door closed.

I was really out of breath that time, so I tried to speak slower, "So, am I right, Mitsuki?"

That blue cat didn't reply. She still hung her big cat head low; it made me couldn't see her face. I pushed her once more, "Just admit it, Mitsuki. I won't be angry anyway."

But as I guessed it before, this blue cat was kind of a persistent cat, so it would be extremely difficult for her to admit who was her true self.

I couldn't give up. Not this time, "Okay, if you still keep silent, I will just take off your doll head," I said half-shouted at her as grabbed that big head's ears.

"Wait! Fine! Fine! I will take it off by myself, okay?" finally a clear voice came from that cat's head. It was a familiar voice for my ears. And I knew if that was exactly Mitsuki's voice.

She took off the head and now I could see her reddened face, "how can you know if it's me?" Mitsuki said with a very low voice as hung her head in embarrassment.

I sighed slowly, felt a bit relieved after I knew that my guess these times was true, that kind blue cat is actually my own friend, Kouyama Mitsuki, "like I said before, all the clues go to you," I started explained to her, "first, that cat is a girl, so are you. Second, when your friend said that the cat was sick, in the same time you caught a cold. Third, that cat seems to know if I _love_ chocolate, and of course you exactly know that too, Mitsuki," I stopped spoke for awhile, "those are enough for me to prove that you are the blue cat," I looked closely at her brown eyes.

"Yes, you're completely right," Mitsuki said.

"Then say, why were you angry when I said if I want to meet that blue cat soon?" I was going straight to my question.

"Of course because I didn't want you to know who that blue cat is," she answered.

"Why did you keep it as secret? You can give me chocolate anytime you want to, without that cat outfit of course," I continued my question, to get more information from her.

At first, Mitsuki didn't answer. She just hung her head. But then she answered my question haltingly, "I-I didn't expect it too. You looked so pale and exhausted that time, and there was still a bag of chocolate cookies in my basket, so-so I thought it would cheer you up if I gave it to you," behind her long brown hair which covered her face right now, I could see it turned brilliant red just like a tomato.

"And then it becomes a new habit for you to give me a chocolate?"

Mitsuki just nodded. Color of red still plastered on her cheeks.

I surprised at her explanation for all this matter. I never thought that she would think about me that much and recognized if there was something wrong happened in my life only in one sight. Deep in my heart, I was very happy, knowing if there is someone who still cares about me. But I didn't know how to thank her.

"Sorry. It must be really annoys you," she suddenly spoke calmly to me.

A great idea popped in my mind.

"Yes you're really annoying. Made me curious about that blue cat, messing my job-"

"How can that be?" she surprised.

"Of course, because I deadly curious about the blue cat, I even couldn't do my jobs right," I answered her question with confident, "you made my blood sugar increased-"

"You must be kidding me! It just a little amount of chocolate!" she shouted this time.

"Even only a little, it still has effect on my body," I wouldn't be defeated.

Mitsuki murmured under her breath, "That's nonsense!"

Heard that, a smile plastered on my face, "Because you owe me a lot of disadvantages and you also made me couldn't sleep these days, so you must do me a favor," my smile widened. I was sure it would be really funny.

"What? You want me to substitute you for a day in your company?"

"No," I spoke simply while shook my head.

"You want me to bring a board written 'I'm stupid' and walk around the city?"

"Seems interesting, but not that."

"Then what?"

I smiled again, "Be my dating partner. Only tonight if you don't mind."

Mitsuki cheeks turned into a bright red after heard my words just now.

Then, a bright smile plastered on her face, "Okay," she answered happily.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

And that's it! Finally, it's finished.

What do you think about it?

Please give me reviews to know what you think!

Thank you for reading…

See you in my next story! \\^o^/


End file.
